


Out of the Woods

by lannisterslioness



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Dorks in Love, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Rebelcaptain Valentine, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:58:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9709322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannisterslioness/pseuds/lannisterslioness
Summary: Hollywood starlet Jyn Erso was always terrible at picking relationships; Hollywood ladies man Cassian Andor had a troubled past and a hard time keeping himself committed to just one woman. With both of their careers in turmoil due to their personal lives, their managers come up with a solution - the two biggest stars in Hollywood start dating, or at least make it look like they are dating. Putting their troubled past aside, Jyn and Cassian give it a shot, all they have to do is survive a few months together and they're home free. But when their faked feelings start to blur together with their real ones, will they give real romance another shot between them?





	1. Act One

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So I got the wonderful opprotunity to be a part of therebelcaptainnetwork's Rebelcaptain Secret Valentine event, and my valentine is @literatiruinedme who requested a fake relationship celebrity au! This turned out much longer than expected, but hopefully my valentine likes it, and I hope you guys enjoy it as well, I had a ton of fun writing it! <3

    Jyn Erso had terrible taste in men, that was an irrefutable fact. 

 

    She had just, inadvertently, ruined a marriage - completely and utterly. Jyn had a tendency for liking men that were already taken by other women, though this was the first time it was a married man, not that it made the other ones lesser because they were dating. She didn’t seek them out, she didn’t sit down at night and scroll through social media looking for the most unavailable men and decide to make them hers - no, they had a tendency to find her, lie to her, and make her look and feel like a complete idiot. Jyn was supposed to be a good girl, a smart one at that (or at least book smart), but the past few relationships she had entered had made her look anything but and her career was starting to show it. 

 

    Jyn used to get the acting roles that showed her strength, the kind of roles that girls around the world could look up to. Now after this latest scandal still haunting her a month later, the only roles pouring in for her were all for her to play the seductress, the one to lure men away and into her den of desires. She hated it, and every role that came in like that made her hate herself just a little bit more, though she chose to be strong and store it away rather than let it show. Her manager had come up with an idea to counter this, and if Jyn were so desperate to try anything to get her life back to some form of normality that didn’t include paparazzi at her doorstep harassing her and asking if she enjoys ruining relationships, she wouldn’t have agreed to this completely insane plan. 

 

    “A fake relationship?” Jyn questioned her manager, Mon Mothma, though she preferred to call her ‘Mom’, it was easier than trying to keep herself from getting tongue tied with the name. “You can’t be serious.” 

 

    “It’s painless.” She explained calmly and rationally, she always had a habit for doing that. “You date him for a couple of months, get seen together, show the world you two are happy and in love, and then you call it quits. It’ll be beneficial for the both of you.” 

 

    “You never told me who this other person is that supposedly needs just as much help as I do in the relationship department.” Jyn leered, she knew it wasn’t a good sign if Mon hadn’t told her over the phone. 

 

    “That’s because I had a feeling you wouldn’t even give it a thought if I told you over the phone.” Mon sighed. “Cassian Andor.” 

 

    “No way.” Jyn blurted out. “I am  _ not _ doing this.” 

 

    Cassian Andor was a name she was more than familiar with, she had to work with him on a film once two years ago, sometime when he was in the middle of his infamous downward spiral. He was a brilliant actor, he could make anyone believe that every word he said was the honest to god truth, and the way he could convey his emotions was almost an art itself, not to mention he had the awards to prove it - but he wasn’t a great person. Drugged up or not, when they worked together he had talked her into an affair, it was just supposed to be sex and Jyn should have known better than to agree to it because she fell in love while trying not to. She lost herself a bit to him, indulged in his indulgences though it wasn’t quite her thing and he was in his terrible state of mind; what ended it and pulled her out of his spell was him with another woman a week before wrap. He’d changed a lot in two years, that much Jyn knew, he’d gone to rehab after nearly dying two months after their little affair ended and came out a clean and sober man, though while his taste in drugs may have been controlled now, his taste in women had taken up the void - his name and face often plastered on front covers for spending night after night with a different woman and leaving them much like how Jyn felt all those years ago. 

 

    “I know you two have a past and...well, if anything it will make things more believable.” Mon tried to sound hopeful. 

 

    “I’m not doing this.” Jyn stated. 

 

    “Jyn, you need to think this through.” Mon sighed. “Things...aren’t looking good right now, I’m not going to lie to you. You  _ need _ this just as badly as he does. You don’t have to like it, you just...smile at the cameras and as soon as your home you can go right back to hating him. I wouldn’t be pushing this if there was another option, if I had hope that all of this would blow over, but I can’t stand to see another director send me another script for you than I’m too appalled to read past the first scene. You're not this girl the world is making you out to be, we just need to make them see that again.” 

 

    “How will this make it any better? He’s a womanizer. What, just because he’s not tied down to anyone makes this all okay?” Jyn asked. 

 

    “If his agent, Draven, had come to me by himself and asked for this to happen, I wouldn’t even entertain the thought. But he came here himself, all by himself, and despite what the media is saying, he seems like he wants to change too. Just go to lunch with him tomorrow, talk things through and if you still don’t want to do it then we’ll think of something else, but I would give this a chance. It’s all for show either way, just pretend you’re on a set filming.” Mon tried to sound hopeful at the end. 

 

    Jyn didn’t like the idea at all, but she knew Mon wouldn’t have even mentioned this idea if things weren’t that bad. Things were worse than she imagined for her career, and Cassian Andor just might be the only thing that can save it right now, as much as she hated to admit it. 

 

    “Alright, fine. I’ll have lunch with him tomorrow at least.” Jyn sighed. “Just tell me when and where.” 

  
  


* * *

  
  


    It was a little place out by the beach, Tatooine was the name of it if Jyn remembered it right. It didn’t get a lot of traffic during the day, just the occasional beach goers and surfers; nights and weekends were it’s busy days, which made it the perfect place to have a lunch unnoticed and talk things out on a Wednesday afternoon. The ocean breeze seemed to calm Jyn just a bit, which was much needed since her nerves were threatening to get the better of her, an awkward silence hanging between her and Cassian after their drinks came and they ordered their food. 

 

    “So…” Cassian broke the silence first, taking his sunglasses off and looking Jyn right in the eyes. “...How have you been?” 

 

    “Fine.” Jyn lied, he’d know from the news just as she knew what was happening with him through the news - the two hottest stars in Hollywood skyrocketed to fame not for their talent, but for their scandals - but that’s the way their world worked sadly. 

 

    “Work on anything interesting lately?” He asked, trying to keep the conversation alive. 

 

    “No, not really.” Jyn said, that was sadly the truth. The past six months had been a dry spell for her ever since the scandals ruined her life. “You?” 

 

    “No.” He replied.  

 

    The silence slowly returned, Jyn taking a large gulp of her drink before working up the courage to just put everything out there. 

 

    “Alright, so, when Mom told me yesterday, I didn’t want to do this.” Jyn stated. 

 

    “Mom? Oh, right, I forgot.” Cassian corrected himself. “Continue.” 

 

    “I didn’t want to even come see you, you remember why, right?” She questioned, if they were going to make a fake relationship work, they needed to get things out in the open. 

 

    “Yes, I remember.” Cassian sighed. “I’m...I’m very sorry for what I did to you Jyn, both the girl and everything else I dragged you into.” 

 

    “I don’t need apologies. I need you to understand that I didn’t want to talk to you ever again as long as I lived after what you put me through. But...I need your help, and you need mine, because the universe is cruel and twisted that way.” Jyn gave a hollow laugh. “I just want to make this clear, I’ll do this with you, I’ll pretend as long as it takes to get us both out of our own messes, but I want you to know we  _ will not _ bring feelings into this. We’ve been there before, we’re not going there again; we’ll do what we have to for the world and after that, nothing.” 

 

    “I understand.” Cassian nodded, Jyn didn’t need to go any further to realize that he really had changed, that this Cassian that sat before her was a completely different Cassian from the one who charmed her out of her pants night after night two years ago and got her so high she could barely remember her own name. 

 

    “Also, we can’t screw this up, this is...this is pretty much our last shot to get out of our messes and we have to both dedicate ourselves to this. Yeah, it’s gonna suck, but frankly I’m tired of dating, and I need you to just...keep it in your pants for a few months so we can get through this.” Jyn explained. 

 

    “Jyn, I get it. I can control myself.” He seemed a bit more riled up now, some of that fire she remembered so fondly about his eyes had briefly returned before being extinguished. “I’m not going to mess this up, and we’ll keep everything professional, the way it should have been the first time.” 

 

    “Okay...good.” Jyn let out a sigh of relief before nodding, taking another big gulp from her drink to help with her nerves. “Glad we’re on the same page.” 

 

    “You still like knowing, huh?” Cassian had a faint grin playing on his lips, two years ago it would have made her jump him then and there, now it was more of a reminder of things that had passed. 

 

    “Knowing what?” She took the bait, Jyn was a curious person after all. 

 

    “Everything. You still like knowing everything about something that’s happening, you like to know how things work.” Cassian gave her a fond smile, Jyn mentally cursed herself for smiling back, his smile was awfully contagious however. 

 

    “Yeah, I do. It makes me feel better, more in control I guess.” Jyn shrugged, it was the side effect of being a daughter of two scientists, the need to know everything and everything that made it happen. She only wished she had thought more about her past relationships like she was thinking of her current fake one with Cassian now. “You still a free spirit?” She asked with a smirk. 

 

    “Not as free as I used to be.” Cassian sighed. “I think that’s a good thing though.” 

 

    “We’ll just have to wait and see I suppose.” Jyn stated, finishing off her drink with one more gulp and getting a laugh out of Cassian. “What?” 

 

    “Since when do you drink that much? You drank a margarita the size of your head in five minutes just now!” Cassian was staring at her in disbelief twinged with happiness, she felt bad ordering the drink in the first place since Cassian was doing his best to avoid alcohol and actually ordered a soda, but her nerves got the better of her, not that he needed to know that. 

 

    “It was good.” Jyn tried to defend herself. “I’ll probably will just get a soda now or something too, I have to sober up before heading home after this.” 

 

    “Will you be okay to get yourself home?” Cassian asked, his voice full of concern. 

 

    “Of course, I’m gonna eat, I’ll probably walk on the beach for a while to let everything settle. Don’t worry about it.” Jyn tried to assure him. 

 

    He dropped the subject and struck up a conversation with her about his travels, all the places he’s been to over the years, his favorite sights. It wasn’t that bad, not nearly as awful as Jyn thought this would be; maybe they could pull this fake relationship without a problem. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


    The day of their first date finally came at the end of the week; Cassian was taking Jyn out to dinner at arguably the most noticed restaurant in all of LA, always attracting celebrities and paparazzi alike. For once, they actually  _ needed _ the paparazzi to notice them; it was strange for Jyn to process since, for the most part, she tried to keep dating life private until recent events, and now she was actually seeking the attention from the media out, to show that she was with someone who wasn’t married or dating anybody else. Cassian was picking her up, and by all means Jyn shouldn’t have been nervous, but she was, and she found herself pacing in her living room all dressed and ready to go, waiting for him to knock on her door and show themselves off to the world. 

 

_ ‘Is this dress alright? Is it long enough? Is it too short? Is it too modest?’ _ The thoughts kept racing through Jyn’s head as she stopped in front of one of the mirrors in her hallway. 

 

    It was a simple and elegant dress, just the right thing to wear to  _ Alderaan _ ; a dark blue dress with a classic cut that didn’t hug her too tightly but wasn’t too loose, it didn’t show off any skin that could be considered ‘provocative’ - a word that had been following Jyn lately - and the bottom lavender half of the dress that complemented the top flowed out, stopping right at her knees. She didn’t have much more time to think about what she was wearing as her thoughts were finally interrupted by the knock that she’d been waiting for. Jyn practically ran to the door, answering it seconds after the knock, and while she wanted to get the night over with, she couldn’t help but be taken aback by how well Cassian had cleaned himself up. 

 

    “Hey.” Was all she could think of to say in that moment, instead of the responses she’d thought of while waiting like  _ ‘You’re five minutes late’  _ or  _ ‘Traffic is going to be hell’ _ . 

 

    “Hey.” He replied, his eyes on her and looking her up and down. 

 

    When they’d dated before - if one even wanted to call it dating - they never went out, not to mention the Cassian Andor of two years ago hadn’t been the type to really clean himself up - all long hair, jeans, and t-shirts. Needless to say, he wasn’t the type to really wear a suit, yet here he was in front of her now, hair styled, scruffy beard trimmed, perfectly tailored suit, and an aftershave on that  Jyn couldn’t help but think smelled really,  _ really _ good on him. 

 

    “Uh, we should get going.” Jyn pulled herself together. “Let me just get my bag.” 

 

    “Okay.” Cassian replied. 

 

    When Jyn returned, Cassian was still there waiting for her at the door like a perfect gentleman, even offering up his arm to lead her to the car, which she awkwardly took. There were no cameras around, he didn’t have to act the way he did, but Jyn realized he was actually really trying to make all of this work - cameras or not - he wanted to at least treat her like a lady. 

 

    “Sorry I’m late, I was coming back from San Diego, had a meeting run a little long.” Cassian explained. 

 

    “That’s alright, at least Alderaan is only ten minutes from here.” Jyn shrugged. She had to admit that the mention of his meeting had her curiosity, but she wasn’t going to pry, it wasn’t really her place to pry. 

 

    He opened the door for her and Jyn was still a bit surprised. They drove to the restaurant mostly in silence, only the radio filling up the quiet of the car. 

 

    “Different car.” Jyn mused. 

 

    “Hmm? Oh, yeah, I got rid of the other one.” Cassian replied. 

 

    “You used to love that old thing.” Jyn replied. 

 

    Cassian used to drive a 1969 Chevy Camero, it was just about the only thing he used to care about back then, going over every inch of the damn car everyday to make sure nothing chipped the cherry red paint job on it. Jyn never really liked cars, but she had to admit, there was something about that one that she really loved. 

 

    “I can’t believe you got rid of it.” She added. 

 

    “It had too many bad memories.” Cassian shrugged. 

 

    She could tell he didn’t want to talk about it anymore, so Jyn left it to be, continuing their ride in silence again until the finally arrived at the place, sitting out front by the valet and her nerves returning again. 

 

    “Are you okay?” Cassian asked worriedly, his hand reaching out and grabbing hers. 

 

    “Yeah, I’m fine.” Jyn lied just a bit, taking a deep breath and nodding her head. “Let’s get out there.” 

 

    Cassian gave her a nod before getting out of the car first, opening up the door for her and helping her out while he gave the keys to the valet. It didn’t take long for the lingering paparazzi to notice who he was, and as soon as they saw Jyn, the flashes started going off and Jyn knew there was no turning back now. The questions started flying, the cameras getting their pictures, things like this used to give Jyn terrible anxiety - she hated to admit that it was something she got used to over the years. What she wasn’t used to and didn’t expect was Cassian putting his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him and letting her hide a bit in his embrace. Jyn didn’t even realize that she was still letting Cassian hold her so closely by the time they made it inside, and she was surprised to find she didn’t mind it at all. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


    Dinner was nice, Jyn hated to admit that she actually had a nice time, but she did; Cassian was a completely different person from the man he was two years ago. He was a perfect gentleman, someone that any woman in the world would have died to go on a date with, so why was he having so much trouble keeping a woman, or rather, why was he going through so many of them? 

 

    Cassian brought her back home after dinner, pictures of them arriving at Alderaan and leaving the place were already plastered all over the internet, especially the one of Cassian pressing a kiss to her cheek right before she got into the car when they were leaving, people were eating that one up. Jyn almost wished that those pictures would be enough, but she knew she still had to keep up this relationship for at least the rest of the year; after Christmas and New Year’s, they’d break up and move on with their lives and that was that. 

 

    “I had a nice time tonight.” Jyn spoke up as they reached her door while she dug through her bag for the keys. 

 

    “Me too.” Cassian smiled, not one of the fake ones he gave to the cameras, but a genuine one. “What’s your schedule look like next week?” 

 

    “Oh, uh, I’ll still be around. I leave for London at the end of the month for filming.

 

    “What are you filming?” He asked, seemingly genuinely interested in what she was working on. 

 

    “Some sci-fi thing, it was one of the few offers I’ve gotten that I don’t have to take my clothes off for.” Jyn mumbled with a slight shrug. “It’s a couple of months, I’ll come back when I get time off so we can keep doing this.” 

 

    “I could come over there to you too.” Cassian offered up. 

 

    “If you want.” Jyn left it open ended, she didn’t want to admit that it sounded nice instead of having to fly back and forth so much, she always hated doing that while filming while she was dating other guys, they never wanted to come out and see her, she always had to go to them. 

 

    “So...I’ll see you next Friday?” Cassian asked. 

  
    “Yeah, yeah that’d be good.” Jyn nodded. 


	2. Act Two

    It was the day before Jyn had to leave for London and while she’d normally be itching to get out of LA and head back home for a while, she found that she wasn’t so eager to leave this time. Jyn knew herself well enough that she knew Cassian was part of the reason why she didn’t want to leave, it wasn’t for any romantic reasons as the world would assume by now - a month of dating leaving their faces plastered everywhere and being paraded around by the media as Hollywood’s Newest Hottest Couple. Over their supposed dates, Jyn had warmed up to Cassian, she could talk to him about most anything just as he could talk to her, they were friends, or at least Jyn would say that’s what they were. They had fun when out together, even if the entire world was watching, they could just goof off around each other and the world would eat it up while they were having fun just enjoying each others company. Cassian said he was going to take her out for a day of fun today, a sort of last hurrah before she heads to London, and while he already made plans to visit her in two weeks over there, he still wanted her to have some fun - she just wished that fun didn’t require her waking up at six in the morning, Cassian already calling her to make sure she was up and getting ready to somewhere he refused to tell her. 

 

    “I’m up.” Jyn mumbled as she answered her cell phone, getting out of bed and shuffling to the kitchen to make herself some coffee - it wasn’t usually her drink of choice, but she figured she needed to break out the heavy stuff for waking up so early. 

 

    “Good, I was just checking.” He replied, he sounded so damn cheerful already and she wanted to hate him for being so happy at this hour. “I’ll be over there in a half hour, don’t go back to sleep.” 

 

    “I won’t.” Jyn assured him, hanging up her phone and trying to get herself to wake up. 

 

    After she got the coffee in her, she only had ten minutes left to get ready before Cassian came, and all he’d told her was to dress comfortably. Jyn ransacked her closet, throwing on a pair of shorts and a striped tank top before pulling her hair up into a messy bun and trying to get some kind of makeup on; she was just about done by the time there was a knock on her door. 

 

    “I’m coming!” Jyn shouted, finishing her makeup before grabbing her bag, phone, and sunglasses, and heading out the front door. “Hey.” She said as soon as she opened up the front door, letting out a surprised squeak when Cassian instantly wrapped his arms around her and pressed a kiss to her cheek, lingering there for a moment. 

 

    “Some of them are down there.” He whispered to her, explaining his sudden actions to which Jyn replied with a peck to his cheek as well. “Ready to go?” 

 

    “As ready as I can be, since you didn’t tell me where we’re going.” Jyn protested. 

 

    “You’ll see soon enough.” Cassian promised her with a smile as he pulled away from her, taking her hand after she locked up her house and started to follow him to the car. 

 

    “This better be good, I hate waking up this early.” Jyn mumbled. 

 

    “It will be.” Cassian laughed. “It’s good to know you’re not a morning person though.” 

  
  


* * *

  
  


     Disneyland, he’d taken her to Disneyland. 

 

    Somewhere in one of their countless conversations, Jyn had mentioned that she’d never been there despite living in LA for a few years now, she just never had the time, or for that matter, people to go with. Cassian never said much to it, other than she had to go one day, and yet here they were, him managing to have planned out the whole thing to surprise her. 

 

    “I can’t believe you did this.” Jyn laughed, Cassian putting the Minnie Mouse headband on her that he’d gotten her, Jyn making him get matching Mickey ones. 

 

    “I thought you deserved a bit of fun, and when you said you’d never been I felt like I would be a terrible boyfriend if I didn’t take you here at least once.” Cassian smirked, the word ‘boyfriend’ not even causing him to pause or re-think what he was going to say. 

 

    “Well, rest assured, you’re already better than half the guys I’ve dated and we’ve only been together a month.” Jyn grinned, it wasn’t just for the few people looking over in their direction, trying to figure out of it really was them or not, but the words just felt right, it always felt right talking to Cassian anymore. 

 

    “I think we’ve gathered a bit of an audience.” Cassian mumbled with a smirk, nodding slightly towards the curious crowd that was lingering around them. 

 

    “There is a way to get rid of them, but you’re gonna have to trust me.” Jyn replied, wrapping her hands around his neck. 

 

    Cassian didn’t need to be told twice before he leaned in and captured her lips, his hands finding their place on her waist. She could have stopped kissing him a few moments into it as soon as the crowd dispersed, she could have told him the coast was clear, but how could she end such a perfect kiss like this? They’d shared some light kisses in the past month, mostly little kisses on the cheek and the occasional quick one on the lips, but they hadn’t truly kissed and she was going to be damned if she were the one to end it. By the time he pulled away for air, they were both breathless and smiling like fools, Jyn wanted to let herself live in the moment, but the thought quickly returned to her, reminding her that this wasn’t real, that Cassian was her friend now and they were in this to fix their careers that they’d manage to royally fuck up beforehand and were just getting back to their feet. 

 

    They’d settled on holding hands the rest of the day mostly, Cassian being a bit more handsy between the two of them and just holding Jyn close when they were standing still. They went on almost every ride in the place, Cassian even endured meeting a couple princesses with Jyn just to see her smile. At the end of the day Jyn was dead on her feet, letting Cassian hold her as close as he wanted while they were walking out of the place to get to the car. 

 

    “Did you have fun?” Cassian asked her, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. 

 

    “It was actually the best day I’ve had in a long, long time. Thank you for that.” Jyn said, trying to hold back her yawn from how worn out she was, at least she’d catch up on her sleep while up in the air tomorrow. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


    When Cassian got her back home an hour later, Jyn had invited him inside to eat some quick dinner with her, and in all honesty, she didn’t want to be alone just yet. She’d gotten so used to having him almost always around, that going back to being alone seemed terrifying. He stayed for dinner, he even helped her make it and clean it up, and somehow she had talked him into staying just a bit longer while she finished packing up the last of her stuff. Cassian was sprawled out on her bed, half asleep by the time she came back in from the bathroom, having made sure she had all she needed from there. 

 

    “You can go if you want.” Jyn sighed. “You look like you’re ready to pass out, I’m sorry for keeping you.” 

 

    “Don’t be, I’m fine.” He got up, stretching his arms a bit before casting a smile her way. 

 

    His eyes lingered on her open suitcase for a moment before reaching into it curiously, pulling out one of her lacy nightgowns that she had packed the day before. 

 

    “What do we have here?” Cassian asked, a wide grin on his face as he held it up. 

 

    “They’re comfortable.” Jyn protested as she marched over to him. 

 

    “I bet they are.” He noted as she grabbed the nightgown from him, a slight blush on her cheeks. He was flirting with her a bit, he was notorious for doing that the minute he found out it made her blush, but if that was the game he wanted to play, she could play as well. 

 

    “They are, especially with nothing else on underneath it.” Jyn gave him a wicked grin and held back a laugh as she watched his features go a bit slack, staring at her as if she’d just stripped down naked for him right then and there. 

 

    Jyn started the kiss between them this time, his hands reaching out for her and grabbing her by the waist, pulling her into his lap while Jyn tangled her fingers in his hair. She moaned when his kisses traveled to her bare neck, his stubble grazing right over one of her sensitive spots and that moan only made him kiss her more, nipping at her neck occasionally. All it took was for Jyn to grind down against his lap, seeking some friction, before a sudden hardness reminded her  _ exactly _ what she was doing and had her crawling off of him quickly. 

 

    “Shit.” She hissed. “Shit, shit, shit.” 

 

    “Jyn, it’s-” 

 

    “No, don’t say it’s fine. This isn’t supposed to be real! We’re not supposed to be doing this!” Jyn lashed out quickly. “One month in and I’m already fucking this whole thing up.” Jyn felt hot tears brimming in her eyes, she ran off back to the bathroom and locked herself in before Cassian could see her like that, she didn’t want  _ anyone _ to see her so vulnerable. 

 

    “Jyn!” Cassian came after her, knocking on the door no matter how many times she told him to leave. 

 

    Eventually he’d sat down outside the door, talking about anything and everything, more than likely to keep himself awake while he waited for her to come out of there. But Jyn listened, and his pointless stories made her grin just a bit after a while. She didn’t know how long she’d held herself up in there, maybe an hour at most, but Cassian remained there all the same, and when she finally came out, she sat down beside him in the hall, keeping all her limbs to herself and keeping a slight distance between them. 

 

    “I’m sorry.” Cassian spoke first. “I got lost in it.” 

 

    “It’s not your fault.” Jyn said. “I sought it out. I just...god, maybe I am like what they call me.” She half mumbled to herself. 

 

    “What?” Cassian questioned. “No, Jyn, don’t believe that crap, you’re not anything like what they’ve called you. You’re so much more than that.” He looked at her with hurt in his eyes, and Jyn couldn’t quite figure out why. 

 

    “Easy for you to say.” Jyn wiped away a stray tear. “We were doing good, we were getting along, we were...friends. And now I’ve screwed it all up.” 

 

    “We’re still friends, Jyn.” Cassian assured her. “I’m not going anywhere, and  _ we _ didn’t screw anything up. It was just a kiss, it was bound to happen from how close we’d be getting, but we won’t cross that line, I swear to you that we won’t, not unless it’s both something we want to do and from the sounds of it, I don’t think that’s something we have to worry about.” Cassian promised. “Don’t blame yourself with all of this Jyn, it’s just as much my fault too. We’re fine, it was a kiss, what do you expect when we have to pretend all day, sometimes it’s hard to remember.” 

 

    “Yeah.” Jyn finally mustered up a reply. “So, we’re still okay?” 

 

    “Of course.” Cassian nodded, resting one of his hands on her knee briefly before pulling away. “I think you need to go get some sleep, big day tomorrow, and I need to get home without falling asleep myself, I’m exhausted.” 

 

    “No, you’ve dealt with all of this, the least I can do is let you stay in one of the guest bedrooms. I’m not letting you drive after being this exhausted.” Jyn said. 

 

    “Whatever you say.” Cassian grinned, and Jyn couldn’t help but grin back. 

 

    They were still okay, that much reassured Jyn, and he was right, things like that were bound to happen from time to time after having to put on a show of so much intimacy. Jyn slept soundly that night, though she tried to push it out of her head that it was because she thought of Cassian for a while after getting into bed, desperately trying to imagine that it wasn’t her own hand exploring herself and getting some release. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


    Jyn was never the best at goodbyes, she always hated having to say goodbye to people, it felt like they would be leaving her forever if she said it. But today was the day she was leaving for London, and for now, she had to say her goodbyes to Cassian who happily volunteered to take her to the airport. 

 

    “I’ll see you in two weeks.” Cassian assured her, they were standing outside of the security checkpoint and Jyn had never felt more anxious about it in her life. 

 

    “I better.” She insisted with a slight smile and Cassian laughed in reply. 

 

    “You will.” Cassian stated. “And remember, you can call me anytime, I don’t care what time it is here, I’ll answer with something.” 

 

    “Okay.” Jyn couldn’t help but laugh now. “I’ll try to remember the time zones though.” 

 

    “Call me when you land.” Cassian said, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to her forehead before leaning down and capturing her lips himself. 

 

    It was something short and sweet, something they always did whenever they were in public, and Jyn had to fight back the bubbling feeling of wanting more. When he finally pulled away, Jyn settled for getting a hug afterwards, wanting to just hold onto him for a moment longer. Without further hesitation or procrastination on Jyn’s part, she finally made herself go through the checkpoint and find a place to relax by her gate; she wasn’t looking forward to the long flight, but the promise of work starting almost right away put her at some ease - if she was working she wouldn’t have time to think about Cassian. 

 

    She tried not to smile like a fool when she got a text ten minutes later from him saying  _ ‘miss you already’ _ . 

  
  


* * *

  
  


    She didn’t think she’d miss him as much as she did, especially with work occupying her the past two weeks with early mornings and even later nights. Jyn was lucky if she had a few hours to herself, not including the time she was actually asleep; missing Cassian should have been on the bottom of her list of worries, but it wasn’t. She’d call him on her breaks, sometimes they’d even Skype though it was usually before bed and Jyn could barely keep her eyes open. Cassian was a good friend, the best she’d ever had if she’d quite honest with herself - feelings for him aside - and for the sake of that friendship, she had to keep pushing those feelings down if  this relationship was going to keep working without either of them getting hurt. 

 

    Today was the day he was coming in, he was staying a week despite Jyn only getting about four days off. The hardest part of all of this would be that he would be staying at her place, her one bedroom flat, to keep up appearances. Jyn was just glad that she had a bed big enough for the both of them and able to keep some space between them at night.  

 

    The minute she saw Cassian walk through the gate at the airport, it felt like her heart started doing backflips and she smiled so broadly it hurt her cheeks. As soon as he was within her range, she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly, burying her face in his chest and letting out a sigh of relief being reunited with his familiar and warm presence. 

 

    “I missed you.” Jyn mumbled into his chest as his arms wrapped around her. 

 

    “I missed you too.” Cassian replied, pressing a kiss to the top of her head and holding her close. 

 

    She wasn’t sure how long they were standing there like that before she finally pulled away, her smaller hand finding it’s home by grabbing ahold of his hand and leading him through the place. Jyn wasn’t surprised to find the flashes of cameras when they made their way outside, loading up his bag into the back of a taxi, they were there when she came to the place and now their patience had paid off. They were asking hundreds of questions, their voices all overlapping one another and making every question hard to hear. Cassian settled on holding Jyn close and giving her a quick kiss before opening up the door to the taxi for her and letting her in before getting in himself. 

 

     By the time they arrived at Jyn’s apartment, Cassian was fighting back a series of yawns before collapsing onto her sofa, fighting to keep his eyes open. 

 

    “Did you even get any sleep on that flight?” Jyn asked with an amused tone to her voice. 

 

    “No, I couldn’t. There was so much turbulence, especially the last hour before we landed, it was like trying to sleep through an earthquake.” Cassian groaned. 

 

    “Well, do you want to go take a nap or do you want some coffee?” Jyn offered. 

 

    “If I go to sleep now I won’t be able to sleep later when it’s actually nighttime.” Cassian sighed. “So I guess I’ll take the coffee.” 

 

    “Coming right up.” Jyn said. 

 

    A few minutes later Jyn came into the room with a hot cup of coffee, and she had to contain her laughter at the sight of Cassian fast asleep on the sofa, his head tilted back and his arms spread out. Deciding against waking him, Jyn pulled the blanket off from the back of the couch and wrapped it around him. As soon as she pressed a kiss to his forehead, his eyes fluttered open and he got a bearing on his surroundings. 

 

    “No, no, I’m awake.” He protested, sitting up straight and pushing the blanket down slightly until it only covered his lap and legs. 

 

    “Whatever you say.” Jyn giggled, grabbing his coffee and handing it to him. “You better drink up, if you can keep your eyes open I’m going to take you to a place I think you’ll really like. I found the restaurant last week and their burgers were-” 

 

    “Are you talking about Jabba’s? You told me about that place, after you came back from it.” Cassian smirked, his eyes alit with amusement. 

 

    “Oh...right, I forgot about that. Either way, you’re going to love it. They’ve got the beer that you like, the burgers are fantastic, oh, and the milkshakes they have for dessert are to die for.” Jyn grinned. “You’ll love it.” 

 

    “I’m sure I will.” He grinned at her. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


    The three months had come and gone, Jyn and Cassian alternating between who would visit where, and Jyn was finally heading back to LA after filming and had the next few months off. In a month it would be Cassian’s turn to leave, after the awards season would be past and they would walk down all the red carpets they had to together, answering questions that would only be answered with lies. Then...it would be over with, things worked out better than expected for the both of them, they didn’t  _ have _ to stay together anymore and they’d come to the agreement at the beginning of this that once he left for filming in Spain, they’d be done. Jyn wished she hadn’t let herself fall for him as hard as she had, or even at all, since the thought of things going back to how they were felt like a hole was forming in her heart. 

 

    So Jyn did what she always did when feelings were bothering her that she couldn’t face or vent out - she drank. She drank and drank alone in her house one night until everything seemed hilarious and her senses were dulled as she lounged on her sofa, flicking through the channels on her TV in hopes to find something distracting to keep her buzz going. They had a date tomorrow night and there were only two weeks left until Cassian would be gone along with their so called relationship, but Jyn didn’t want to think about that, she didn’t want to think about much of anything at all. 

 

    “Stupid, stupid, stupid.” Jyn mumbled to herself, tossing the remote aside after failing to find anything interesting. “You always do this to yourself.” 

 

    Jyn sat herself up slowly, trying to keep her head from spinning as she reached for her half-empty bottle of tequila on the table to pour herself another shot. Right before she could down it, there was a knock at her door that caused her to jump. 

 

    “Who the hell would be here at this hour?” Jyn asked herself, putting her shot down and managing to find her balance to walk herself to the front door. 

 

     As soon as she got to the door she pulled it open and was startled to see Cassian standing there. There was no special reason for it, they had no plans tonight, he hadn’t texted her in a couple of hours since he was setting things up over in Spain for when he arrived, there was no reason for him to be at her door at ten o’clock at night on a Wednesday, but yet...he was there. He was in just a long sleeved shirt and jeans, hands in his pockets, his beard a little scruffier than usual and his hair slightly mussed up. For some reason he looked nervous, at least that’s what Jyn could read from how he was frozen in place and his eyes kept searching everywhere around her except for looking directly at her. 

 

    “Yes?” Jyn asked curiously, breaking the silence between them and his eyes finally landing on her. 

 

    “Hey, mind if I come in? I wanted to talk to you about something.” Cassian stated. 

 

    “Sure, why not. Join the party.” Jyn sighed, stepping aside and letting him in. 

 

_ Here it is, here comes the axe, he’s not going to wait until the last minute to cut you loose _ , Jyn’s thoughts began racing, and if that was going to be the conversation, she was glad she was drunk. She barely made it back to the couch, plopping down onto it and patting the empty space beside her for Cassian to take a seat. 

 

    “Are you drunk?” He asked, just realizing how slow her reactions were and seeing the half empty bottle. 

 

    “Well, I had nothing better to do.” Jyn shrugged. “Just enjoying a peaceful and relaxing night..want some?” 

 

    “...Sure.” Cassian replied as he sat beside her. “I’m gonna need it.” 

 

    “Look, if you’re breaking up with me, it’s fine. It’s probably better if we just get it over with now either way.” Jyn lied, handing Cassian a new shot glass while downing hers in one gulp. 

 

    “Break up?” Cassian questioned her for a moment before he realized what she was talking about. “Oh, that, no, I didn’t come to talk about that, not really...it does have to do with that though.” 

 

    “Well now you have my curiosity.” Jyn stated as she watched Cassian grab the bottle and pour himself another shot. 

 

    “Let me take this, and then I have to catch up to you, but I want to say this while still slightly sober.” Cassian said, downing his second shot before setting the glass aside and turning to face Jyn, taking a deep breath and grabbing ahold of her hands, looking at her right in the eyes. “I don’t want to break up.” 

 

    “Oh, okay. So...you want to keep this up for another few months or something? That’s fine with me.” Jyn shrugged, trying to disguise her giddiness, another few months with Cassian wouldn’t make things easier, but god was it what she wanted. 

  
  


    “No.” He stated bluntly, her heart sinking as he spoke again. “I...I don’t want to keep faking all of this, I can’t because...everytime I go to bed, you're the last face I see, I like to call you before bed because I want your voice to be the last one I hear, I...I like being around you.” His voice shaking a bit while Jyn’s hopes began to light up again. “I don’t want to keep doing this fake relationship because I want it to be real.” 

 

    It was silent between them, Cassian’s eyes searching her face for any hint of an answer as she leaned in just a bit closer. When he finally noticed, he grinned before closing that gap between them and his soft lips melding against hers perfectly. It was gentle and sweet, something that Jyn had discovered about Cassian in their time together - that under all his rough layers was a kind and caring person who had managed to start caring about her all over again despite their shaky past. This Cassian in front of her was a completely different man from the one that broke her heart two years ago, this Cassian was a good man, someone gentle and loving and compassionate, and she felt all of this through their kiss. 

 

    When he pulled away so they could breathe, Jyn wanted to lean back in for more, and possibly carry it all the way back to her bed, but Cassian held her back. He pressed a light kiss to her forehead, her nose, her cheeks, and finally her lips again before grinning down at her. 

 

    “Maybe we should save that for another time, when we’re not horribly drunk.” Cassian laughed. 

 

    “You’re not drunk yet.” Jyn insisted. 

 

    “No, but I plan on getting there, we’ve got to even each other out after all.” He replied, grabbing the bottle and taking a sip straight from the bottle. 

  
    “Silly.” Jyn grinned, leaning over to press a kiss to his nose before leaning on him and resting her head comfortably on his chest, his hand falling to her waist to hold her close. 


	3. Act Three

    Two days before Cassian had to leave and it was Valentine’s Day, and by some miracle, they were together - actually together. No more faking for the cameras, no more trying to hide feelings, they were just together and taking advantage of every second of it. It had been about two weeks since Cassian confessed how he felt to her on that drunken night, and in those two weeks the farthest they had gone was just kissing each other until it was hard to breathe. Tonight, however, was the most romantic night of the year, and from what they arranged, it would be another two weeks before Jyn would get to fly out and see Cassian; she was going to have him spend the night if it was the last thing she did today. 

 

    She didn’t expect Cassian to have anything remotely planned; had they still been faking it for the cameras, he’d probably parade her out at some restaurant, but now that they were together, the last thing Jyn really wanted was to be subject to the public’s gawking on the most romantic night of the year. They’d probably have a quiet night in, and in fact, that almost sounded nicer to Jyn than any other possibility. Jyn tried to call him as she got out of bed, frowning when he didn’t answer and figured he was probably still passed out. As soon as Jyn got the coffee maker up and running, she was startled with a knock on her door. Jyn cautiously made her way to the door, looking through the peephole before answering, and only being more curious when all she saw through the peephole was a giant fluffy teddy bear.  

 

    When she opened up the door, she noticed the teddy bear also came with a dozen bright red roses, and the bearer of the gifts was Cassian himself, Jyn able to see his face just barely behind the teddy bear now. 

 

    “What is this?” Jyn asked with a slight laugh. 

 

    “It’s Valentine’s Day.” Cassian replied, stating the obvious and earning a questioning glare from Jyn. “I...I never really had a reason to celebrate it before so...I didn’t really know what else-” 

 

    “I love it.” Jyn assured him with a smile, taking the teddy bear off his hands right away and hugging it close to her chest as she walked back into the house, Cassian following her with the flowers. “Want some coffee?” 

 

    “Sure.” Cassian replied, a bit quickly and Jyn couldn’t help but notice that he was a little bit nervous just from the tone of his voice, one look at him and she knew he was fighting back his nerves with all his might. 

 

    “I think I’ll call him Theo.” Jyn grinned, setting the bear down on one of her kitchen barstools. “I’m going to get a vase for those too.” 

 

    Cassian didn’t say anything, just sipping on his coffee while Jyn took care of the roses and set them on her kitchen table. When she came back over to him, she noticed him nervously messing around with his phone, looking aimlessly at nothing important. 

 

    “Are you alright?” Jyn asked. 

 

    “Hmm? Yeah.” He quickly nodded, putting his phone down but his eyes averting hers. 

 

    “Cassian, you don’t have to be nervous.” Jyn reached over and grabbed his hand, giving it a slight squeeze before leaning over and pressing a kiss to his cheek. “If it makes you feel any better, it’s just another day.” 

 

    “That’s the problem, it’s not. I’ve never had to worry about Valentine’s Day before and what to do on it or what you’re supposed to give, or-” 

 

    Jyn cut Cassian off with her lips, a slow and gentle kiss that took him only a second to respond to. His hands slipped under her robe, resting on her silky nightgown and tugging it up just slightly so the lace on the hem of it was more than halfway up her thigh. Jyn had let her fingers tangle in his hair, pulling Cassian closer to her in attempts to close the small bit of space between them. They parted a few moments later, foreheads still touching and warm smiles exchanged between the two of them, Cassian’s nerves all but melted away. 

 

    “Valentine’s Day isn’t about all that stuff.” Jyn spoke softly. “It’s about being with the person care about, that’s all I want, to spend the day with you.” 

 

    “Alright.” Cassian sighed, his hands beginning to wander just a bit now that he was feeling braver, his fingers skirting the edge of the lace and just barely brushing over her bare skin and headed right for her ass. “How about we head over to my place then and we can do whatever you want from there.” 

 

    “Sounds good to me.” Jyn grinned. “You are going to have to let me go get dressed though, I’m not leaving the house in my nightgown.” 

 

    “That’s too bad, I like it.” Cassian replied. 

 

    “Oh, I know you do.” Jyn laughed, pressing a quick kiss to his nose. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


    They ended up watching a few movies, nothing particularly romantic or anything like that, but just something to keep them entertained while they were waiting for dinner that was currently in the oven - something Cassian had whipped up that Jyn had no idea what it was, but from how he described it, it sounded delicious to her. Somewhere halfway through the second film, Jyn ended up leaning against him, her head resting on his shoulder and arms wrapped around him to hold him close; desperately trying to fight the urge to fall asleep because she was  _ not _ going to fall asleep on Valentine’s Day on him like this. She was jolted awake when Cassian moved her temporarily when the timer went off, pressing a kiss to her forehead and a promise to come right back. Jyn took the opportunity to make their night a little more interesting and slipped off to the bathroom with her bag, changing into something a bit more appropriate for their romantic evening - a red lacy little number that cut off barely covering her ass, and a red silky cover-up that matched it. 

 

    By the time she made it back to the sofa, Cassian was still in the kitchen, and she tried to get back in her exact spot, to make it look as if she never moved. Cassian returned and almost didn’t notice, but he stopped right in his tracks halfway back to her and took his time looking her over, Jyn feeling a bit nervous - despite having been in situations like these with him before. 

 

    “I didn’t see you bring over anything like that.” Cassian noted, slowly walking towards her and stopping at the sofa when Jyn got to her feet gracefully, a smile on her lips. 

 

    “I made sure it stayed a surprise.” Jyn bit her lip after she spoke, noticing how his eyes turned dark and how his grip on her tightened slightly, he wanted her and she was trying her best to be patient and play a little game beforehand - a little seduction never killed anybody - yet. “I had to get you something too after all.” 

 

    “I’m starting to think a fake relationship with you was the best choice I ever made.” Cassian’s voice grew lower and huskier as he leaned in slightly to speak. 

 

    “Oh really?” Jyn asked, a mischievous grin playing on her lips now. 

 

    “Mhmm.” He mumbled, his lips now placing feather light kisses against her neck, his hum vibrating against her skin while his hands worked their way under her robe, to which Jyn pulled away and playfully swatted at him. “What?” 

 

    “You’ve got to work for it a little bit before you go unwrapping the whole gift.” Jyn remarked with a grin, watching his eyes light up as he understood what she was saying. 

 

    Without a word of warning, Cassian scooped her up, her legs wrapping around his waist to steady herself, followed by a yelp of surprise. Cassian carried her - surprisingly steadily - all the way back to his bedroom, a sight that Jyn had never seen before, though all she cared about was hitting the comfortable bed. When Cassian laid her down, she noticed all the rose petals scattered about, even the ones on the bed, and the bit of candlelight around the room. 

 

    “You knew we were coming back here.” Jyn smirked. 

 

    “Well, I hoped.” Cassian grinned in turn, making sure Jyn was comfortable on the bed before he rested one of her legs on his shoulder and started kissing the inside of her thighs. 

 

    It was a painfully slow process that Jyn enjoyed every second of, especially when his hot breath wound up right against her core where he’d place a kiss over her underwear before repeated the process over on the other leg. When he reached her core again, he lingered a bit longer while his hands drifted upwards. 

 

    “No unwrapping.” Jyn hummed, to which Cassian pulled his hands away and instead put his fingers to far better use. 

 

    Without removing a piece of clothing on her, Cassian nudged her thin red panties aside, just enough for him to slide a finger into and causing Jyn to let out that initial moan that was laced with a bit of surprise. He knew exactly what he was doing and exactly what he wanted to do, slowly adding in a second finger before he really started to make her moan. Her fingers were reaching out for something - anything - to grab a hold of, settling for the sheets while Cassian placed a kiss to her entrance. He had her back arching up off the bed and moans tumbling from her lips already by the time he started licking at her clit, causing Jyn to almost jolt upright off the bed. His free hand kept her pinned down while he continued on his mission, Jyn finally relenting and trying to lean back and enjoy the moment, her fingers moving to his hair now, tugging at it roughly when he hit all the right places. 

 

    “Cassian.” Jyn let out his name with a breathy moan, causing Cassian to hum in response between her legs and only making her moan more. 

 

    It wasn’t long after that when he left her a mess, her muscles tensing up before finally meeting their release, her fingers letting go of their grip on his hair as he pulled away from her, pressing kisses on every inch of her skin that he came in contact with. 

 

    “Come here.” Jyn said, Cassian complying to her wish and letting his lips meet hers, Jyn getting the taste of herself in the process mingled with his kiss. 

 

    She let him take control of the kiss while her hands went to work, undoing his belt and unbuttoning his pants, letting one of her hands navigate their way under his boxers and grabbing ahold of his length, already hard and waiting for her. He pulled away with a moan, seemingly taken off guard by Jyn’s grip, and bit back even more moans as she worked her hand up and down, painfully slow. He was desperate to rip something off of her, put his lips on some part of her body and completely control the situation, but Jyn had him at her mercy for the moment and enjoyed every damn second of it. She knew she had him close to the edge by the time she pulled away, him leaking a bit in her hand which she tauntingly licked the remnants away before his lips found hers again. 

 

    “So you get to do the unwrapping then?” Cassian asked as their lips parted. 

 

    “Mhmm.” Jyn replied with a smug grin. “Sit up.” 

 

    “And what if I don’t want to?” Cassian asked, challenging her authority and something about it making her just a bit hotter under the collar. 

 

    “Then you don’t get your present.” She counted quietly but filled with demand. 

 

    Cassian finally relented with a smirk, sitting up and letting Jyn get up now as well. The first thing she wanted was his shirt gone, and in one swift motion on her part with some of his aide, she got her wish. Knowing he was just dying to get her undressed, she tried to delay the process as long as possible, kissing his chest and letting her hands roam all over his body. His only response to the whole act was stifled moans and his hands gripping onto her tightly. Not satisfied with only this, Jyn parted from him and pushed him down onto the bed, straddling his hips and tossing her robe aside, leaving only her lacey babydoll on. Cassian smiled at this, he liked getting this reaction out of her, and he slowly let his hands skirt up her outfit at the sight of it. He was a little self indulgent with giving her ass a squeeze, but she let him go ahead with it, and wondered why he stopped when his hands drifted upwards. 

 

    “May I?” He asked. 

 

    “You may.” Jyn replied, his hands quickly pulling her underwear down, to which Jyn helped him get them off of her before tossing them aside with the rest of her clothes. 

 

    Jyn leaned down and kissed him, his lips hungrily replying as she did so before his hands reached her again. This time, Jyn tugged at his pants to want them gone, Cassian quickly getting them kicked off without so much as disturbing her, his boxers going with them much to Jyn’s surprise. Knowing that she’d made him wait more than long enough, Jyn guided his hands to the hem of her babydoll and started guiding them up, as soon as he knew what to do, he got it off of her as quickly as possible. Cassian’s gaze fixated on her was enough to bring a blush to her cheeks, he’d seen her naked before, it shouldn’t have been a big deal, but there was some part of her still self-conscious about the whole act of being bare naked in front of someone, regardless of her feelings for them. Sensing this, Cassian sat up, keeping her steady in his lap, and captured her lips for a passionate kiss, something deeper and far more emotional than any of their kisses prior to this. When he pulled away, Jyn’s eyes were locked on his, and she saw the depths of sincerity in them before he even spoke. 

 

    “You’re beautiful, Jyn.” He whispered to her, Jyn responding with a light kiss. 

 

    From there, she relinquished her control, getting her to lie down on the bed again and peppering her neck and jawline with kisses. Slowly and steadily, Cassian sank himself inside her, not a care in the world between them, and the two just letting out moans of pleasure at the feeling until he filled her up entirely, Jyn’s nails digging into his back while he tightened his grip on the sheets beside her. It was a slow and steady pace that he set for them, to which Jyn confirmed her delight with it by peppering his jawline with kisses. Everything about their time together felt more solid and real that Jyn remembered their time together beforehand being. Back then everything was frenzied and rushed and chasing down that sweet release and good feeling since that was all they cared about, now however, everything was slow and every movement was filled with pleasure. 

 

    Jyn didn’t know how long they kept that pace up until Cassian started going faster, hitting all the right places for her and the slow roll of her hips hitting all the right places for him. The room was quickly filled up with their moans and the sound of flesh against flesh the faster he went. When he hit just the right spot, she cried out, her muscles tensing all over again, and his name falling from her lips over and over again until she was silenced by the overwhelming sensation of release. Jyn wanted to just rest against the sheets after that, every ounce of her energy spent between the two orgasms, but she knew Cassian needed his release and she tried her best to roll her hips in time again. He hit her sensitive spot again and with a breathy moan escaping her lips, that seemed to push Cassian over the edge, her name coming off of his lips harshly, him almost grunting it out until the last second where he whispered her name like a prayer. 

 

    He hovered over her for a moment, pressing lazy kisses to her lips before collapsing beside her, sweaty and panting, but still wanting contact with her as he pulled her closer to him. At this, Jyn giggled slightly, resting her head on his chest and listening to his racing heartbeat, something about it making Jyn grin even more knowing that she was the cause of it. 

 

    “I love you Jyn, you know that?” Cassian asked, causing Jyn to look up at him. 

 

    Some part of her  _ did _ in fact know that, she didn’t know how to explain it fully, she thought it was just some silly feeling at first or her imagining it because she wanted him to love her, but hearing it come from him chased those fears away. 

 

    “I do, and I love you too.” Jyn replied. 

 

    He gave her another quick kiss, the two of them getting comfortable again and ready to fall asleep. Just before Jyn’s eyes closed, she heard Cassian stir. 

 

    “I forgot about the food.” He said, slightly panicked. 

 

    “Is it still in the oven?” Jyn asked, knowing this when she smelled the slight twinge of burnt food in their air. “We can order pizza.” She offered up, to which Cassian laughed in reply. 

 

    “Pizza? On Valentine's Day?” Cassian asked. 

 

    “I for one find pizza to be very romantic.” Jyn protested. 

 

    “Whatever the lady wants.” Cassian assured her. “I’m going to go get that out of the oven though before the house catches on fire.” 

  
    “That wouldn’t be very romantic.” Jyn replied with a smirk as Cassian jumped out of bed, throwing on a pair of sweatpants that he grabbed from the drawer before rushing out to the kitchen. “Bring back a menu for that place you order from!” She called out after him, and despite dinner being ruined, Jyn couldn’t have been happier that it did get ruined as she got under the sheets, pulling them close to her chest and holding back laughs as she heard him curse out in the kitchen. 


End file.
